1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of portable seats and support members.
2. BACKGROUND ART
It has often been desired to provide a portable seat or support member which may be conveniently transported from place to place and used on a variety of terrains and conditions. It is also desired to provide a portable seat which may be reduced to a small size for ease of carrying and storage. In the prior art, tripod stools have been utilized to provide portable seating. Among the primary disadvantages of prior art tripod stools is instability, which results from slipping of the support members against the ground, and unstable movement of the legs with respect to one another. Another disadvantage of the typical support apparatus is the danger of corrosion or fatigue of welded surfaces, thereby increasing the potential for unintended collapse of the support members. Still another problem is undesirable mobilization of the seat or support surface with respect to the other members.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tripod stool in which movement of the legs with respect to one another is minimized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tripod stool in which movement of the legs with respect to the ground is reduced.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tripod stool with a stable seat or support surface with respect to the other members.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide telescoping stool legs in which welded surfaces are minimized.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tripod stool with telescoping legs which are easily and quickly adjustable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tripod stool which is easily manufactured and aesthetically pleasing.